All I Need
by crazyfreakazoid
Summary: Based on Bleach chapter 417. He had failed, and now she is left alone. What is she to do now?


**Hiya! This is dedicated to poohxebony, as it is my birthday gift to her ^_^**

**Happy Birthday! Hope you like it ;D**

**Gahh, the summary is terrible! I totally forgot about needing a summary until the webpage appeared and I just gave the screen a shocked look XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**All I Need**

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

'…_R-rain? ...' _The word barely registered itself in his brain through the haze of mind-numbing pain.

'_No…'_ His subconscious argued, pushing him towards light and away from the spiral of darkness that threatened to swallow him whole.

'_It's Ran…'_ The unceasing drops of liquid falling on him were falling at an increasing frequency; it was no wonder his addled mind mistook it for the constant pitter-patter of rain.

'_Rangiku…She's cryin'… But…'_ Somehow Gin found himself looking at his lifeless body and bent over his body was Rangiku, who was crying as though her world had ended.

'_Fer me…'_ He was dumbstruck. _'She's cryin'… fer me…'_

As Gin danced between the fine line of life and death, he was assailed by an overwhelming sense of failure. All that he had done, all those decades he spent planning carefully, all the time he had wasted on pretending to be someone he was not, all those years he spent shunning her and trying to push her away, all that precious time, wasted.

"I'm sorry…"Gin apologized, knowing full well that she would not be able to hear him, yet he had to say it. "I'm sorry, fer everything…I failed…and now yer cryin'…"

'_How did things end this way?' _Gin asked himself, thinking back on the past. '_We were so happy with our life then, just the two of us, leading a simple life where the lack of food was our biggest concern-'_

'_Aizen!' _The accursed name flashed in his mind, causing him to recoil in disgust. _'He caused all this! That bastard! He attacked her! I must-'_

Gin stopped suddenly. '_I tried, but I failed ta get rid of him…'_ Gin knelt down beside Rangiku.

"Is that why ya cryin' so much? Because I failed ta get rid of him?" Gin asked. "Don't worry, Ichigo's here. He'll get rid of Aizen fer sure!" He said, injecting false cheer into his tone.

He never could watch Rangiku cry. Even when they were young, all she had to do was to show him a hint of tears and he would give in immediately, albeit not before a long and dramatic display of reluctance on his part. Luckily for him, he had always managed to disguise the true reason why he gave in, else heaven forbid what Rangiku would have done had she discovered his weakness.

"Gin!" He heard her anguished cry as she grabbed a fistful of his hakama and started shaking. "Gin!"

"Rangiku…" Gin said remorsefully as he watched her shake his body. "Why are ya cryin fer me? I failed ta get revenge fer ya…Yer should be angry instead, don't cry…"

The kneeling woman gave no indication that she had heard him and a fresh flood of tears started. Gin stood there, wringing his hands in frustration.

"I'm not worth it-" He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and found his hand slipping right through.

"What…" Gin stared in horror at his hand. '_I'm dead?'_

A voice in his mind chuckled. '_Why else are ya lookin' at yer own body, genius?'_

'_No wonder…'_ Gin clenched and unclenched his fists, experimenting. _'…I can touch myself, but that's about it…'_

He walked over and knelt before Rangiku. "Is that why yer cryin'? Cuz I'm dead?" There were others coming now, other Shinigami that were appearing by the dozen, several looking to be medics.

"Aizen lost, then." Gin stated as he watched his childhood friend with a strange expression on his face. "There'll be medic Shinigami from the Fourth ta patch yer up, ya better get yerself away from my body else they mistake ya fer a traitor…"

The more Gin stared at Rangiku, the more perplexed he got. "Why are ya so sad? I made sure that we weren't close as before, I did things that will make ya hate me!" The frown on his face grew. "But ya aren't… Why?"

A sad smile slowly crawled across his face. "Ya have ta stop this. All yer friends are waitin' fer ya, and yer lil' taichou will need ya support even more now! It's time ta leave me behind and stop waitin' fer me!" He watched several Shinigami trying to pry her off his body to no avail. One medic got up and ran off.

After a while, the crowd of Shinigami parted to reveal Unohana Retsu, the Fourth Division Taichou. She muttered a few words that caused a bolt of light to leave her fingertips and hit Rangiku, causing her to slump over immediately, unconscious.

Gin went over to Rangiku and saw that she was clutching his hand tightly.

"Rangiku…" He reached out a hand to stroke her hair, but suddenly he found himself in a blank void. His hand fell to his side immediately in disappointment.

"Not even one last touch…"

Gin sighed. "All I wanted was to change things, change them so that things would end without Rangiku having ta cry…"

"Was I wrong, ta seek revenge fer what that bastard did ta ya, Rangiku?" Gin asked. "I just wanted ya to be happy..."

* * *

"Mornin' Rangiku!" The silver-haired boy had snuck stealthily up to the unaware girl and chirped loudly in her ear.

"Gin!" The girl jumped and spun around, almost dropping the bundle of laundry in her arms. "Stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She smacked his head which her free hand.

"Oww…" Gin rubbed his head ruefully. "Sorry about that, I'd almost forgotten how much of a scaredy cat ya were." He teased.

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Now…" Gin shook his finger at her. "That's not a very nice thing ta do, especially when I've brought ya something nice!"

Rangiku gave Gin a condescending look. "So said the person who's been missing for days without a single word!" She abandoned the laundry and stomped away. "I don't need your gifts!"

"Wait!" Gin chased after her and grabbed her hand, swinging her around. "I'm-" He fell silent, for she was crying.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought that something really bad happened to you! I know you always disappear, but this is the longest you've been missing! I thought that you were injured, or- or-" She hiccupped.

"I'm sorry." Gin said remorsefully, opening his eyes to reveal two sincere blue orbs. He hugged her to him. "I really am."

Rangiku shrugged through her tears. "Just don't do that again, okay?" Gin only nodded as he guided her back into their home. Rangiku obediently sat down when Gin patted at the space next to him, wondering why she always forgave him so easily.

"I have something ta show ya," Gin said as he released her hand to retrieve something from within the folds of his yukata, presenting to her an exquisite looking box with much flourish.

"It's fer ya." He grinned broadly. "I spent my time earnin' money ta buy it fer ya but yer whacked me when I finally returned…" Gin sneaked a peek at Rangiku, who was studying the box in wonder.

"You didn't have to spend all that money on me!" Rangiku turned the box over and over in her hands, her fingers tracing the intricate patterns on the box.

"I wanted ta, 'sides I earned it so I have a right ta decide what ta spend it on," Gin unselfishly said as he anxiously watched her stare dumbly at his gift.

"It opens, ya know." He winked at her. Gin could not resist a chance to tease her, but she was too overwhelmed by his gift to take much offense at that statement. Rangiku merely shot Gin a brief glare as she gingerly opened the box to reveal a delicate gold chain with a ring running through it nestled within the box's silken folds.

"This… This must have been really expensive!" Her eyes widened. She looked at Gin. "I-I-"

"Yer welcome," Gin gave her a mock bow that earned him a playful swat from Rangiku. He grinned. "I'm really glad ya like it." He said truthfully, his shoulders relaxing as the tension left his body, and the taunt smile that he had been hiding his apprehension behind turned into a full-blown grin.

"Oh, Gin! I'm going to wear it forever!" gushed Rangiku excitedly as he helped her wear the necklace. _'Although… Gin… I hope it's you who will be with me forever…'_

"Ya like it?" He said as he closed the clasp. "I'll get ya more stuff like this if ya like 'em!"

"Why?" Rangiku asked. "We have no need for them, besides they cost a lot and would probably invite burglars."

"Be-because…" Gin stammered and he flushed red. "I-I'm happy when you're happy…" He then facepalmed. _'Why the heck did I answer that question?'_

Rangiku's mouth was open in a silent 'Oh' and the two of them avoided looking at each other in embarrassment.

"So…" Rangiku started.

"Pretend that I didn't say that, okay?" Gin hurriedly cut in and started blabbing. "I-I mean, the weather is nice today, not wonder the laundry-"

"Gin!" She glared at him. "I'm trying to say something here!" She smirked when the boy shut up, but she soon started squirming under his intense gaze. "Err… What I wanted to say is that... well…" The girl reddened, but ploughed on anyway. "All I need is you by my side Gin." She blushed and settled her head on his shoulder, slinging her arm through his. "Then I'm contented."

The boy blushed furiously as he sat silently beside the girl, occasionally stealing glances at his childhood friend yet too embarrassed to say anything, the words that she had just said running through his mind.

"_All I need is you by my side Gin."_

* * *

"Oh…" Gin said simply. "I had forgotten… What's really important…" He drifted off into the darkness.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku... fer not being by yer side…"

* * *

'_I'm sorry…'_

Rangiku jerked awake, ignoring the ripping sensation at her side that signified the re-opening of her wounds. Her hand was outstretched, as though to grab the sleeve of someone who was walking away from her. Yet, like many years ago when she had tried to stop the same person, then a silver-haired boy, from leaving one snowy night, she only succeeded in clutching at empty air.

Tears fell onto the covers, mixing with the crimson fluid soaking through the pristine white patient's robe she was wearing.

'_I must have been dreaming of you… again… Gin…'_

"Gin…" She uttered. "Gin… Gin!" She glanced wildly around the empty room, looking for someone that was not there.

The door burst open.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Unohana said reproachfully as she surveyed the scene before her. "You're supposed to stay in bed!" She then noticed the blood seeping through Rangiku's robe and how Rangiku was crying.

"If you get agitated you'll re-open your wounds," Unohana said in a gentler tone, feeling pity for the younger woman. "And while we may be able to heal horrific wounds, but we can't perform miracles."

"I… can't…" Rangiku tried to get up, failing which she started crawling towards the door, not seeing Unohana at all. "Don't leave… Don't leave me…" Her face twisted in pain as she moved, every single cell in her body screaming at her to stop. Yet she grabbed her side and continued.

Unohana stepped forward immediately the second she realized what was happening, her hand glowing with the same kido she had used before.

Everything went black.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The constant rhythmic beeping of the machine was hypnotic, trying its best to lull the two watchers to sleep, yet the both of them fought against it and kept their tiredness at bay; there was more work to be done before they could rest even though the sun had set a long time ago.

"When will she-"

"I don't know."

"But-"

"She has been unconscious for quite a long time; perhaps she might be waking up soon, it all depends on her."

Their eyes were drawn back to the occupant of the single bed in the room, who looked as though she was just having a peaceful nap despite the fact that she had just been declared out of a critical condition. She was sleeping the sleep of the dead, with the slight rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was still alive.

"It's still early. But we are almost certain that she's stable."

"Almost?" This was said with a slight tremor in his voice, that minute loss of control betraying the calm exterior he was presenting to others.

"Like I mentioned earlier, whether Matsumoto-fukutaichou awakens or not is dependent on her. She might be forcing herself to stay asleep so that she need not face reality." Unohana thought back to how she had found Rangiku many nights ago. "You shouldn't leave her alone… Not anymore…"

"She must have taken it really hard…"

The only answer he received was a slight nod of agreement from the Fourth Division Taichou before she bowed and excused herself, saying "Please excuse me, I still have matters to attend to."

As the male bowed absently in return, there was only one thought in his mind.

'_You mustn't sleep forever no matter how much you want to, everyone's waiting… please wake up soon…'_

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was in the world of dreams, where the subconscious ruled and one's imaginings could become truth.

This time, she was once again sitting on a log at the seaside in the twilight, enjoying the cool sea breeze in her hair and the soothing rhythm of the tides rising and falling. It would have been idyllic had she not been sitting opposite one Ichimaru Gin, who was being uncooperative as usual.

"Ugh! You're the worst Gin!" She ranted as he gave her a sad smile. "Why won't you ever answer me?" She glared at him. "Even when you're gone you still manage to infuriate me to no end!"

Seeing the apologetic expression on his face only served to aggravated her even further and it was like a dam had burst open. "Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent crying when you left? Wondering about why you chose to betray everyone with Aizen?" She gestured at herself. "I have bags under my eyes! That's how much sleep I got! None!"

Stopping to fan herself, Rangiku muttered. "I can't even get to scold you properly. All you do is sit there and look sad." She glanced over at him. "It may have worked the first time in getting me to feel sorry for you, but it's getting old. I want answers, Gin."

She sighed as Gin continued to stare at her sadly. "All this talking by myself is getting me thirsty."

All of a sudden, a glass of lemonade appeared beside her, further proving that she was dreaming.

"Great. So I finally fall asleep and I still get bothered by you." Rangiku took a deep breath. "I-I…" Her voice wobbled as she asked him the same questions. "Why did you leave, Gin? Why did you leave me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes, which she immediately brushed away. "Do you know how tiring it is, waiting for you all the time?"

She looked out at the sea. "Gin, I'm tired…"

Turning to look back at him, she saw him still smiling that apologetic smile. _'That stupid, irritating, apologetic smile.'_ She thought darkly. Her blood boiling, she grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "Wipe that smile off your face! YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD, ICHIMARU GIN!"

* * *

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD, ICHIMARU GIN!" The cry bounced off the walls and echoed around the room.

Rangiku was startled awake, her ice-blue eyes meeting shock-filled sky-blue ones.

A smile growing at his lips, Gin held the eye contact as he said cheekily, "I never knew ya were that angry with me ta even scold me in yer sleep."

Rangiku pushed herself up in shock and Gin moved instantly to shift the pillows so that they were propping her up. Rangiku faintly heard someone running out of the room screaming for Unohana-taichou, but all the background noise was filtered out until there only was the two of them that existed.

"G-Gin?" Her voice was trembling, and she reached a hand out warily, unsure of what she would meet with. Gin firmly clasped her hand within his as he sat down on the bed gently beside her; he held her gaze and did not look away as her eyes as he brought her hand to his cheek.

"Y-you…" Rangiku's other hand flew to cover her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "You're alive!"

Gin smiled. "Yer been sleepin' fer quite a while, Ran-chan." He tenderly brushed a blonde strand away from her face. "I've been waitin' fer ya."

His grin grew even wider as he watched her coloring before his face grew serious. "I'm sorry Rangiku," He toyed with her hair, watching how her hair seemed to glow in contrast to his pale hand. "I forgot what was truly important…"

"I did what I thought was right," Gin scratched his head awkwardly, feeling her eyes on him. "But in the end, it was only what I thought, and I didn't consider the feelings of the one I was doing it for…"

He smiled at her. "I guess I was being retarded as usual."

"I'm glad you know." Rangiku huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you know how... disturbed… I was by you?"

"I'm sorry…" Gin repeated again, only to narrowly dodge Rangiku's hand flying towards his head. "Wh-"

"Don't ever say that again!" Rangiku threatened. "You were lucky earlier, but I can't tell the future…" A wicked glint came into her eye. "I could always borrow a baseball bat from Orihime…"

Gin laughed and said. "I suppose I'll have ta give ya the best gift ever ta make ya happy with me again, don't I?"

Rangiku looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Me!" Gin gave her a slight laugh as he leant forward to hug her, his mouth finding her ear.

"Rangiku… All I need, is ya by my side as well…"

**

* * *

**

**The first four words of this were a real bother. I asked several people what sound is made when a drop of water falls and got a variety of answers. Then I checked the dictionary and the word 'plop' was inside, but to make sure I sat down and watched water falling off wet clothes into a pail for around an hour (I was clarifying the sound made) Well, I guess this is called research... XD (On the bright side I know what sound is made now)**

**Ooh, a happy ending! (I seem to be better at writing sad stuff, some parts of this sounded weird to me...)**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
